The Truth Is In The Dirt
by Problem Child1
Summary: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Magic always has consequences. Those consequences get the attention of a pretty powerful, newly reformed Watcher's Council.
1. Prologue

A/N: This takes place after Buffy season 7 in the indiscriminate future, and starts between TVD season 2 and 3. Anything taken from Buffy after season 7 is AU from the comics. I'm aware they happened, I don't care.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW own TVD. Title inspiration comes from the Karen Elson song of the same name "The Truth is in the Dirt."

* * *

The place had come to the attention of the Watcher's Council before that May. It was in September of 1864 that the Devon Coven had alerted them of the strong magicks that had come from that small town. They tried to send the slayer that was stationed in New York, but she was killed during the journey there and another one was called in Russia. By the time the news came from Okasana's watcher that she had been called, it was mid-1865 and much too late to investigate.

Nearly 150 years later when the name was brought up again (this time by Willow and more than a dozen covens around the world), the new Council of Watchers knew it had to get down there.

"A mini Hellmouth?" Buffy repeated back to Giles.

"Like a fun sized Hellmouth, ones that the cheap houses give out on Halloween?" Xander quipped.

Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them. "As rudimentary as that analogy was, it's more or less accurate."

Willow stood up and turned on the projector that was connected to her computer. "This is Mystic Falls." She clicked to the first photo of a quaint looking main strip. "Population 6,000 give or take, filled with secrets and magicky goodness." She clicked to the next slide. "Shelia Bennett was our contact there, filling us in on their vampire, werewolf, and otherwise problems. Unfortunately, she died overexerting herself during a spell late last year. The good news is, her granddaughter is a practicing witch there who we've been keeping our eye on."

"That's our Will, always scoping out the latest talent on Wicca Idol." Xander grinned and leaned back, proud of himself for that one. Or he was, until a wadded up paper ball hit him on his eyepatch and almost knocked him off balance.

"Boo!" Faith came give a thumbs down. "Your jokes are lame."

"Yeah, well, so's your face."

Buffy gave them both A Look. "Are you done? I'm sure Willow has many more slides that she wants us to sit through."

"Yes, I do. Hey, wait!" Willow exclaimed. "You aren't enjoying my slides?"

"Your slides are lovely, Willow. Please continue." Giles put his glasses on and gave the rest of the people in the room a warning look of his own. "We're all ears."

She nodded and clicked to the next slide. It was of a clearing in a field. "Something happened about a week ago. Ariel viewing got this shot. We think that whatever happened, it was here. Big time magic coming out of this place, enough to rip a small hole to hell essentially. Hence, mini-Hellmouth." Her next slide was a drawing of a hellmouth next to a much smaller one. She smiled at this one.

"So, we send a few of the babies down there, wham bam fight the baddies, save the town, get the hero's send off," Faith suggested. "Why the big meeting?"

It was Dawn's turn to stand up. "It's not that simple. These aren't the vampires we're used to dealing with. They're more along the lines of the ones you fought in Paris a couple years ago."

"Oh." Faith frowned and leaned in to the conference table. "Those really sucked."

"Hence no minis for our new mini." Dawn continued. "Thanks to Shelia's intel, we've got a few ideas of the main players in the game. But keep in mind this is old information. First up we've got Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Vampires, daylight rings, Stefan is the virtuous caricature, Damon is the typical morally gray one. Does anyone need a refresher on this particular vampire line?" She looked around the room, but no one raised their hands. "Good. There's also their Founder's Council, which sounds about as fun as Watcher's Council, First Edition."

As Dawn continued to give them the rundown of Project Mini Hell (title subject to change at whim), Xander passed Buffy a note that read "Mission Buddies?" with three boxes labeled "Yes," "No," and "Maybe." Buffy laughed and checked a box, then slipped it back to him. He opened it and did a small fist pump.

"But the sun and the moon curse doesn't exist," Giles exclaimed. Buffy and Xander exchanged looks. They'd clearly missed something good.

"But all the research is indicating that that is what caused the event," Dawn argued back.

"I have yet to see a reliable source on it. The text makes no sense. There are too many fallacies in it, it sounds like something a bored teenager made up and then was somehow spread in twenty different languages across the globe."

"Or, the Originals," Faith supplied.

Giles and Dawn stopped their argument and looked at the slayer. "How do you know about the Originals?" Giles asked.

Faith shrugged. "Did a little homework after my run in with those vamps in France. Everyone talked about these dudes in these hushed tones. Some big shot vampire family, basically created the entire line of vampires we're about to go have a smackdown with in nowhere Viriginia." On everyone's incredulous looks, postured her shoulders a little defensively. "What, a girl can't do her own research?"

After a beat of silence, Giles cleared his throat. "So, Faith, are you volunteering to go on this mission?"

"Big hell no, boss, I promised Angel I'd help him with this whole thing in Australia. I'll be on call if Buff and Friends find themselves in a pickle though."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She definitely wasn't upset that Angel had called Faith away on a Super Secret Mission and not her (and after their last mission had gone so well together). "I think we can handle a few vampires and closing a pocket sized hellmouth."

"Does that mean-?"

Before Dawn could finish, Buffy cut her off. "That you're staying her to finish your thesis paper for your masters? That's exactly what it means."

Dawn huffed and shut her own computer. "You get all the fun, with the slayage and traveling, while I stay here, research girl."

"Does this mean OG Scoobie mission?" Xander asked excitedly.

"Well, there will be other slayers positioned in and around the town, not enough to be noticeable, but enough to help if, as Faith put it, 'we get in a pickle,'" Giles replied.

"We haven't had one of those in years!" Willow exclaimed.

"Team Scoobie, assemble!"

Giles took off his glasses yet again. "Mystic Falls is doomed."


	2. Town Called Malice

A/N: This takes place after Buffy season 7 in the indiscriminate future and starts between TVD season 2 and 3. Anything taken from Buffy after season 7 is AU from the comics. I'm aware they happened, I don't care.

A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story! I'm a slow writer, but I do intend to finish this. I'm only planning 4-6 chapters, so hopefully everything will come together sooner rather than later.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW own TVD. Title inspiration comes from the Karen Elson song of the same name "The Truth is in the Dirt." Chapter title is "Town Called Malice" by the Jam.

* * *

"The Magic Hat? What kind of dumb name is that?" Damon asked as he swirled bourbon around in his glass.

Alaric shrugged. "The new place around the corner? I kind like it."

"It's pretty obvious. I mean, magic shop, witches; if they were trying to be inconspicuous, it's not working." He downed the rest of his drink to finish his point.

"Or it's just someone cashing in on small town tourism and new age fascination with crystals," Alaric replied. He was used to his friend's quick to judge and quicker to act way of thinking, especially when it came to anything new.

"Or it's Klaus, sending spies in to make sure we're not thinking of saving Stefan with some sort of half-cocked idea."

"We're not?" a new voice asked.

Damon turned from his bar stool to greet Elena. "We are. But do we want Klaus's spies to know that?"

Alaric sighed heavily and raised his glass slightly at Elena. "We're not certain that they're spies."

"So it's just a coincidence that a magic shop opened up while we're getting closer to Stefan?" Damon shook his head. "I don't buy it."

"What if Klaus finds out I'm alive? And that we're trying to rescue Stefan?" Elena started to panic.

Alaric pushed his bar stool back and stood up. "Elena, we're not going to let anything happen to you. Damon, stop fear mongering." He finished his glass of bourbon and the beer sitting next to it. "Work this out, I'll see you later."

"Where are you off to so suddenly, Ric?" Damon asked as Alaric started for the door.

"To meet the new neighbors."

* * *

Buffy liked Mystic Falls. After a few years of doing the world tour thing, she found that she missed small town life. Neighbors who said hi, suspicious deaths covered up as animal attacks, a high school where a lot of weird things happened; this place had it all.

"A little help here?" Buffy broke out of her reverie to see Xander struggling with a few boxes. "This depth perception plus heavy box thing is really kicking my ass today."

"Oops, sorry!" She grabbed the boxes from his arms with one hand and pushed the rest of the door open with the other. She set them down on the ground and turned back to her friends. "Is this the last of them?"

"Last shipment to come in," Willow confirmed happily from behind Xander. "I can't believe we're running a magic shop again. And that it's opening tomorrow! I hope people come."

"I think they'll be a turn out. Small town, you've piqued people's curiosity." The gang turned to see a man a few years older than themselves walking up to them.

Buffy eyed the man for a second, but then put on her best 'welcome I'm not a threat' voice. "That's the plan! Find a niche market, hope the townsfolk are curious." She held her hand out to the man. "Buffy Summers."

Alaric grasped her hand. "Alaric Saltzman. Strong grip."

"You should see her bowl," Xander joked. "Xander Harris, and this is Willow Rosenberg."

Alaric shook both of their hands as well. "Do all three of you own this shop?"

Xander shook his head. "This is all Willow and Giles. I'm just here to keep an eye on things." He paused and looked around. Buffy and Willow both rolled their eyes, and Alaric just stared at him. "Because of the eyepatch? I just have one – nevermind. But I will have you all know that my eyepatch jokes kill at the pirate conventions."

Noticing the lull in conversation, Buffy piped up, "So is this the official welcoming committee, or is there a whole fruit basket thing that we should be expecting?"

Alaric laughed. "No, just introducing myself. Not too often that we get new residents to our little town. And there is a lot of gossip already about the magic store being opened up."

"Our grand opening is on Friday if anyone wants to come take a look, see if the gossip holds up to the real thing," Willow replied. "Will we be seeing you there?"

"Probably. Lots of people are going to want to check out the newcomers for themselves." Alaric shrugged. "It was nice to meet you all. Welcome to Mystic Falls."

The trio watched as the man walked away. "Was it me, or was that majorly weird?" Xander asked.

"Definitely of the weird," Buffy agreed. "Guess the welcoming committee won't be bringing fruit baskets."

"As long as it's not torches and pitchforks!" Willow chimed in. They walked back into the shop. "Think that opening a magic shop was a little on the nose?"

"A little been there done that, but this is Scooby Gang 2: Electric Boogaloo," Xander joked.

They looked around the shop that was near completion. There was the usual new age crystals and incense, along with shelving near the back for the real witches. Statues, orbs, and other assortments of actual ingredients for witches who knew what they were doing. There was also shelving behind the counter for their research materials. That's what Giles was filing when they came in.

"The townsfolk seem nice," Buffy told Giles. "Definitely not the suspicious, paranoid types."

"Did you find out anything useful?" Giles replied, removing a book from the shelf and taking it over to the table where the rest of the gang were congregating.

"Oh yeah, he was all 'Hi, I'm Allen, let me tell you all about this mystical portal that was opened in town,'" Buffy said, sarcasm evident. "Everyone here is very twitchy, super Sunnydale vibes."

"Do you think that Alaric knows what's going on?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head. "He was certainly all cagey and foreboding. Could be doing some recon on the newbies."

Xander laughed. "Recon on the professionals. That's ironic."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you think he poses a threat?"

"No. If anything, he's probably a low-level hunter that could help us shut this thing down before it gets too big," Willow informed him. "His aura was sad, but strong."

"Well since you all asked, I did some research on Mystic Falls with files I got from city hall," Giles interjected.

"Someone's been a busy bee," Xander teased.

Buffy ignored Xander. "Don't we know everything about the town from the old council records and Shelia?"

"Well yes, on history. But I learned all about recent town gossip from the helpful lady at the desk," Giles replied.

"Ooh, Giles, did you flirt?" Willow grinned.

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. "Yes, well, I may have used some certain aspects of my personality to gather information."

"She liked the accent?" Buffy asked. Giles hesitated. "It was totally the accent."

"Go Giles, makin' the moves on the ladies for the greater good. Usin' all his James Bond-y prowess to – "

Giles cut him off before he could continue. "Xander, do shut up now." Xander made an exaggerated lip zipping motion, but didn't stop smiling. "It seems that there have been a significant amount of deaths around one particular girl, Elena Gilbert. Her parents died a year ago, she was the only survivor of a car that went off the road. And recently, her aunt and legal guardian died."

"How recently?" Buffy inquired, the wheels starting to turn in her head.

"May," Giles replied. The look of realization dawned on the other three faces, but before anyone could say anything, Giles continued, "Elena Gilbert's best friend is also Bonnie Bennett."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that we don't think that this is all a coincidence," Buffy ventured. "So what's the plan? We go find this Elena girl, she obviously is on the up and up, and figure out how she fits into all this? And Wills is going to have to make contact with Bon-Bon at some point."

"Hopefully help her reign in her power so she doesn't do anything crazy like raise the dead or try to end the world. You know, teenager stuff," Willow chimed in.

Xander smiled at her. "It's nice that we can joke about this now."

"Buffy, do try to be inconspicuous. Last thing we need is unwanted attention," Giles warned. "This town does have their own local council."

Buffy shrugged. "Local authority? Piece of cake!" On the incredulous looks of her friends, she defended, "What? I've grown!"

* * *

Damon swirled the ice and bourbon around in his glass while he waited for Alaric to finish telling him about his run in with the owners of Mystic Falls' first new age shop. So far it was all boring, human stuff. Lots of awkward jokes and terrible first names.

"And that's it?" Damon asked when Alaric finished. Alaric shrugged and tipped his own bourbon back. "You're just awful at recon, did you know that? You didn't get a look in the new shop or anything?"

"First of all, ass, they are having their grand opening tomorrow so we can do more snooping there. Second of all, you are not known for your charismatic first impressions, especially when it comes to anything involving Elena, so let's just say that if they are of the supernatural bad guys – which I don't think they are for the record – I make a better recon man than you because I attempt to get to know them and put them at ease instead of snapping necks first and asking questions never," Alaric retorted as he refilled his glass.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Someone has to keep this town safe, and since Stefan and I seem to be having a Freaky Friday episode right now, that someone is me. And I think it's too coincidental that these people move in to town and open up a freaking magic shop the week after Elena and I get back from our whirlwind adventure to Chi-town."

"Where's your southern hospitality?" Caroline teased as she returned from the basement with a purse full of blood bags. "And for the record, that place has been under construction for the past month. It's just within the last couple of days the tenants have shown up and started stocking. Ms. Pickens at City Hall told my mom that one of the owners looks like Liam Neeson."

"Who's British!" Damon exclaimed while Alaric and Caroline exchanged a look. "This has Klaus written all over it."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Liam Neeson is Irish; you're like 200 years old and you've traveled the globe more than once and you can't tell the difference between accents?"

"Blondie, so help me, next time you come ransack my blood bags one of them will be spiked with vervain," Damon threatened.

"Whatever. Call my mom when you have a chance, she has a question about –" Caroline trailed off, looking pained, "that thing that happened with me. Anyway, I've got a founder's party to plan, enjoy your stalking."

As she left, Alaric asked, "About Bill Forbes?"

Damon shrugged. "Probably. Thanks for all your non-help."

"Look, I get where you're coming from, but I think your judgement is getting cloudy when it comes to Elena."

"My judgement? You mean the judgement that's kept her safe and from being found by Klaus?" He punctuated each question by tightening his fist around his glass until spiderwebs started forming right beneath the surface. "Did everyone in this town suddenly forget that Elena needs to be protected? Stefan leaves with Klaus and suddenly everyone is out of the woods? I am the only one looking out for her, so no, I do not think my judgement is getting a little cloudy." He finished his monologue by slamming his abused glass down onto the table, where it finally shattered. "I think you should go now."

Alaric didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

After compelling Bill Forbes to leave town, Damon joined the sheriff at the grille for coffee and a chance to ask her about the newcomers in town. She dropped her voice down to a whisper, knowing that Damon could hear her anyway. "The council has noticed some unusual activity, but it's been happening steadily over the past couple of months. And most of it outside of town."

"What kind of unusual activity and why am I just now hearing about this?"

The sheriff sighed. "Frankly, we thought it might actually be animal attacks. There was a hiker that was torn limb from limb, and a recluse in the mountains that was decapitated. And it wasn't happening in Mystic Falls. Until a couple of nights ago. Someone reported a prowler in the cemetery. Wearing a mask. When my deputy arrived on scene, he said he was attacked and bitten."

"So there's a new vampire in town."

"Damon, my entire staff drinks vervain every morning in their coffee. Whatever bit my deputy, it didn't stop until his partner found them and scared the guy off. We thought it might have been an actual, honest to god human nutjob, but the marks were too precise."

Damon stayed silent as he absorbed the information. It couldn't be. "Liz, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short. I have a lot of research to do." He threw a couple of bills on the table and clasped her hand in his. "I'll call you if I get any leads."

"Thank you for everything, Damon," she replied back earnestly as she squeezed his hand. "Seriously, you have no idea how much more at ease I feel knowing that he can't come back." She didn't say it, but the implied _and hurt Caroline_ hung in the air.

"Anything to help." Damon gave her his most charming smile and walked out of the grille to his car. But instead of getting in, he opened the trunk and grabbed a stake out, which he slipped into his waistband. He hooked a right and headed up the street. Most everything was closed and no one was out, but instead of running as fast as he knew he could, he took his time and scoped things out.

The town was quiet. He focused to try to pick anything up. He could see the magic box still had its lights on and there were people inside, but try as he might, he couldn't pick up anything they were saying. It was like watching the TV on mute. He narrowed his eyes. So they were witches. But as he was about to go introduce himself, he picked up on something. It was the sounds of fighting, and it sounded like it was coming from the cemetery.

He made a note to circle back to the witches and ran full speed to the cemetery. Looking around, all he heard was heavy breathing, and then a figure jumped over a tombstone and without thinking Damon held his arm out and clotheslined the person. But it wasn't a person. Damon bent down to examine the whatever it was, and was unceremoniously shoved out of the way and then the thing that he hit exploded into dust. And he hadn't heard whoever had snuck up on him. Tonight, was not turning out to be his night.

The person that had managed to sneak up on him got up, dusted herself off, and offered a hand to Damon. "Thanks for the help. There would have been at least a full thirty seconds more of running if it wasn't for you." She shot him a radiant smile and if Damon hadn't been so thoroughly confused about what was happening, he probably would have tried to flirt with her. Instead he took her hand, and found himself doubling over in pain as this mystery woman squeezed his hand so hard that every bone began to break.

"Now what the hell are you?" she demanded.


	3. New Fang

A/N: This takes place after Buffy season 7 in the indiscriminate future and starts between TVD season 2 and 3. Anything taken from Buffy after season 7 is AU from the comics. I'm aware they happened, I don't care.

A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story! I'm a slow writer, but I do intend to finish this. I'm only planning 4-6 chapters, so hopefully everything will come together sooner rather than later.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW own TVD. Title inspiration comes from the Karen Elson song of the same name "The Truth is in the Dirt." The chapter title is from "New Fang" by Them Crooked Vultures.

* * *

Buffy was having a more eventful patrol than she had in the past week in Mystic Falls. There had been a few vamps and one slimy demon that had been kind enough not to get any slime on her new pants. It seemed that word had gotten out that there was a new hot spot, which meant that they needed to speed up their efforts to find out information on the spell that caused this. However, that was not the eventful part. That would be the stranger with the cold touch and lack of heartbeat that had helped her catch the vampire that had decided to make a run for it.

"What am I?" the creature asked through gritted teeth as he sank lower to the ground. "What the hell, Supergirl? What are you?"

Buffy twirled the stake in her free hand and added a bit more pressure to her grip. She could feel the bones trying to mend. "I believe I asked you first. I have some theories, but I've learned confirmation before slaying isn't a bad thing."

The thing looked up at her, and she was momentarily stunned. Black veins were forming under the eyes and fangs popped out. He took his shot as she faltered slightly and kicked her away, retching his hand away from her powerful grip and flashed behind her, putting his hands on the side of her head. But she was quicker, and headbutted him before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder onto the ground and put her stake to his heart.

"A vampire with super speed. That's a fun development," she said. He noted she wasn't even out of breath.

"A human that can fight back. That's a less fun development," he quipped back. "So what is this, another Klaus body switch? I'll admit, this is a better body than last time."

Buffy frowned. "Klaus? Sorry, this body is all Buffy."

The body below her started laughing. "Buffy? What kind of name is that?"

She pressed the stake harder into his chest. "Do you really want to laugh at the person with a stake to your heart?"

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already. You need information. Sorry, girly, but you've already shown your hand." He looked up at her into her eyes. "Tell me who you work for."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Nice try. But I think that I'm the one calling the shots here. What's your name?"

Damon sagged his shoulder slightly. If this was Klaus, she wouldn't be asking these questions; it was some other supernatural threat. Just great. And she effectively had him pinned. Double great. On the list of nights going his way, this was not on it. "Damon Salvatore," he finally spit out.

She grinned. "Oh, so you're the infamous Salvatore. We've been looking for you."

He let his vampire face melt away and fixed her with a glare, trying to buck her off him, but to no avail. "Well this isn't fair at all, seeing as you know all about me and I know nothing about you."

"If I let you up, are you going to vamp flash and try to kill me again?"

"Probably."

"Points for honesty. Well since we're sharing, I'm the vampire slayer."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Not possible, the slayer is a boogeyman."

"The woman, the myth, the legend. Right in front you of, debating how much annoyance one can take before giving up and killing you."

"I've heard that before."

Buffy actually laughed at that. "I don't doubt that for a second. So Damon, are you as much of a dick as Shelia described, or was that a lot of creative license on her part?"

He blinked at that. There was a name he had not heard in a while. "You knew Shelia?"

"Of her. Mostly her reports to the council. Can we reach a truce already? My hand is starting to cramp," Buffy complained.

Damon contemplated that for a minute. On the one hand, she was a strong lady who clearly had no qualms killing him. On the other hand, she could make a powerful ally in the fight against Klaus. Personal growth. Elena would be so proud. "Temporary truce," he finally agreed.

She smiled and jumped off him. She offered her hand out to help him up, but he brushed it away and hopped up on his own. She rolled her eyes. "Fragile male egos."

"I've had enough hand breaking for the moment, thank you," he replied. She began to walk and he fell into stride with her. "The slayer, huh. Gotta say, your timing couldn't be worse. Big bad already fled town."

"That Klaus guy you mentioned."

Damon frowned as she rounded a tomb and turned away from the entrance of the cemetery. "Where are we headed?"

She laughed again. It was a nice laugh, but right now it was infuriating. "Patrol. You haven't noticed the uptick in animal attacks with neck wounds?"

"And the other vampire species," Damon finished. "You came to town tracking one vampire?"

"One?" Buffy stopped and looked up at him. "You think I came for one vampire? Do you even know what's going on in your town?"

"It's been a busy summer, blondie. Enlighten me."

"Your town is turning into a hellmouth." She quirked up one side of her lip. "And I'm here to stop it."

* * *

Alaric stood in front of the new magic shop for the second time that day. It was easy to ignore Damon's first text. And his second. But when he called him and demanded that Alaric meet him there, he knew that it meant business.

The redhead he'd met earlier smiled at him as she opened up the door. "Welcome back."

He smiled sheepishly at her and held up a bottle of bourbon. "I bring a peace offer for whatever Damon has done."

"I haven't done anything except get my ass kicked by a tiny blonde with super powers," Damon yelled from the back of the store.

Willow closed the door behind him and locked it. He took in the scene in front of him. It looked like a normal store, except it was close to 1am and there were four other people huddled around a table covered in old books he hadn't seen since he lived with Isobel.

"Is your friend always this charming, or are we special?" The blonde (Buffy, he remembered) asked.

"I've been on my best behavior," he protested as he put his hands up.

"Except for the attempted neck snapping, perfect gentleman."

An older man that Alaric hadn't met before took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we please focus?"

Alaric held his hand out to the man. "Alaric Saltzman."

"Rupert Giles."

Alaric made eye contact with Damon, a silent question being asked between them. Damon just shrugged and took the bottle from his hands. He opened it and took a long pull from it. "Mystic Falls is a hellmouth. Aren't we lucky?"

It was Alaric's turn to drink from the bourbon. "That can't be. A hellmouth is a portal that was already created, there's only a few on Earth. Isobel did a lot of research on the subject. You can't just make a hellmouth, not with a significant mystical –," he trailed off.

"And Alaric is caught up!" Damon exclaimed.

"Your bestie has been filling us in on the bad mojo that went down in spring," Xander interjected.

"And the council sent in the big guns," Alaric replied.

Damon shot him an annoyed look. "So this slayer being real business wasn't something you cared to share with the group? After all our bonding? Someone is losing their friendship bracelet."

Alaric shrugged. "They don't usually care about your type of vampire. They're more of the demon killer variety, usually centered around the hellmouth."

"Someone's done their homework," Buffy replied.

"My… ex-wife was a supernatural buff."

"Damon here was waiting for you before we finished filling him in on what we know about this unusual occurrence," Giles told him.

Damon smiled at him with his usual amount of snark and grabbed the bottle back. "They're here to close it. Help us out of the kindness of their hearts."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Honestly, this is him at his most diplomatic." He had a lot of questions, but with the tension palpable in the room, he figured they could be saved for later.

"This Klaus guy, he's a baddie with a capital B, right?" Willow interrupted before the banter could continue. "Damon has been filling us in on this ritual that was so powerful, it started all this. Honestly, the spell must have been so convoluted, a really powerful witch must have created it."

"Don't worry, Will, you're still the biggest witch on the planet," Xander assured.

And with that, Alaric and Damon filled the group in on the sun and the moon curse. Alaric noticed that Damon was careful not to talk about Elena, only referring to her as the doppelganger. The people in front of them listened intently, occasionally exchanging glances with each other, but not interrupting.

"A hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf?" Giles exclaimed. "That's extraordinary."

"Yes, we're all in awe," Damon deadpanned.

"Well from a mythological standpoint, it really shouldn't be allowed to exist. Two supernatural creatures in one? It effectively renders him dead and alive at the same time. And not like a reanimated corpse like a vampire, but more like a – "

" – killer dead puppy?" Buffy interjected with a grin, knowing that Giles' response would be to roll his eyes at her.

"You're both still thinking of the vampires that we fight," Willow replied. "But they're not. The Originals were made from magic, if what I'm thinking is correct. Dangerous, dark magic, but magic nonetheless. Magic is derived from the elements, and nothing is really more primal than the base magic that creates a werewolf, so I guess to put it simply it would just be merging magics? It's just a theory of course."

Willow sank back into her chair deep in thought. Buffy made a mental note later to ask her where her head was at, but she had a good guess as to what the redhead was thinking about.

"Does anyone else know about how this ritual is performed? Like, the intimate details? If Klaus fled town, he's not exactly going to be of any use to us right now," Buffy pointed out.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Right now?"

Willow sighed. "Well, if my rough theory is correct, we're going to need him to reverse the spell."

"Absolutely not!" Damon yelled. "He doesn't need to come back to this town. El – " he stopped himself before he could continue, "the doppelganger is in danger if he comes back into town."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Your doppelganger is going to be in a lot more trouble if you stand in our way. I will keep her safe from Klaus, you have my word. I promise you, however big and bad you think this hybrid dude is, I am bigger and badder. I have fought demons, hell gods, and the first evil." She stood up and loomed over where Damon was sitting. "If you want this place to become a full blown, stop an apocalypse every spring, next slayer headquarters, demon infested town, be my guest. But if you want it to go back to Sleepyburg, USA, let us do our job."


	4. Slippery People

A/N: This takes place after Buffy season 7 in the indiscriminate future and is set during TVD season 3. Anything taken from Buffy after season 7 is AU from the comics. I'm aware they happened, I don't care.

A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story! I'm a slow writer, but I do intend to finish this. I'm only planning 4-6 chapters, so hopefully everything will come together sooner rather than later. Some of this dialogue is taken directly from TVD episode "The Reckoning."

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW own TVD. Title inspiration comes from the Karen Elson song of the same name "The Truth is in the Dirt." The chapter title is taken from "Slippery People" by Talking Heads.

* * *

Buffy was annoyed. She didn't do annoyed well. It usually ended with something going poof at the end of her stake. Or scythe. Or whatever was handy. She wasn't picky when it came to weapons. But everything in the vicinity that could go poof had done so already, and Damon Salvatore's phone was still going to voicemail. She was going to kill that bloodsucker whenever she found him. She'd stopped by the boarding house that he had said he lived at, but to no avail.

Her phone pinged and she half hoped it was said annoying vampire, but instead it was Xander, asking her to come to the Grille. They'd be in town for a few days, but already they'd gotten a lay of the land, or lack thereof. It seemed the popular place to hang was the Mystic Grille.

The opening of the magic shop had gone well, but it was overshadowed by some sort of town event that apparently happened every year. From what Buffy had gathered, Mystic Falls was less Sunnydale and more Stars Hollow in terms of town events. And everyone knew everyone. It was freaky. Sunnydale seemed to have had some anonymity to it. At least the Mayor didn't seem evil; just kind of stuck up.

When she got there, Xander was at the bar with Giles and Alaric. The two older men had bonded over old Scotch and even older books about the supernatural. They had spent half the night before drinking and pouring over old text while Willow did inventory and Buffy had slayed. Even Xander, who had gathered quite the tolerance in Africa, had tapped out before them.

"Where's your bestie?" Buffy asked as she took a seat next to them.

"He's not my bestie," Alaric replied with a grit in his voice.

Xander exchanged a look with Buffy. _Don't ask_ , Xander mouthed at her. She held her hands up in mock surrender. "Well then where's that bloodsucking fiend that you hang out with sometimes?"

"Probably mooning after Elena," Alaric said. "I'm not his keeper."

"Is there something you needed from him?" Giles asked pointedly.

"Just his cooperation and maybe some information. There's a full moon next week, and Willow mentioned that since the initial ritual happened during one, if we get all the pieces together, we can probably reverse this voodoo and get Mystic Falls back to its normal freaky self," Buffy explained. She looked around the bar. "Where's that jailbait bartender?"

"It's senior prank night tonight, all the kids are at the school while us school officials pretend it isn't happening," Alaric told her as he finished off his drink. Normally Buffy would have made a comment about his drinking, but she considered his testy mood and the fact that he was so helpful and decided against it.

"Good old fashioned kid fun!" Xander exclaimed. "How come Sunnydale High didn't have anything fun like that?"

"Because it was set on the top of the hellmouth and every time we tried to do something fun, you got turned into a hyena or a group of murderous vampires attacked or a weirdo tried to train hellhounds to kill everyone at prom?" Buffy replied in mock seriousness.

"Oh right, that. I guess every day at high school was senior prank night for us."

"Every story makes me thankful I work at a semi normal high school," Alaric remarked.

Giles took off his glasses to clean them. "Yes, do count yourself lucky that you only have to deal with murderous hybrids and hormonal teenagers."

"After a few years with the minis, I think I might take my chances with the murderous hybrid," Xander laughed.

"Once we find him," Alaric pointed out as he finished off the last of his bourbon. "Last we heard of him, he was in Chicago. But he could be anywhere by now."

Buffy frowned as she looked at her phone. "Like here?" She showed the guys her phone, which had a text from Damon that just read, _Hospital – Klaus_.

* * *

Klaus watched as Rebekah walked away. Once again, she didn't understand. He was always the outsider – different from his family, different from other vampires, and now a completely different species. He was always alone. And speaking of alone, "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party," he drawled.

Damon stepped in front of him. "Where is she?"

"Elena?" Klaus smirked. "Ah, she's making a donation to the greater cause." Damon turned to the hospital, but Klaus grabbed him. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." With that, he threw Damon against the hood of a car and moved his hand back to rip out Damon's heart, but it was held back.

"Am I interrupting something? I would hate to get in the middle of what I'm sure is a justified beat down," Buffy said with a smile.

"Why as a matter of fact, love, you are, so if you'll kindly let me get back to my business, I'll be happy to be of assistance in just a moment," Klaus replied. He tried to wrench his hand away, but it didn't move.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Damon. "You didn't mention he was charming."

"Must have slipped my mind."

Klaus tried again to release his wrist from the iron grip the tiny girl had on it, and this time succeeded. He let go of Damon and with a flash, he backhanded Buffy and she went flying. But instead of staying down as he had expected, she jumped back up and fell into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you brought in a slayer!" He clapped his hands in delight. "Well isn't this a treat, I haven't finished one of these off in at least a few centuries. You Salvatores are quite tenacious."

"I have separate business here," Buffy replied. "Slayer-y business that I actually happen to need your help for, which I'm quickly deducing is going to be the hard way."

"And what makes you think that I care? I have my doppelganger, what is stopping me from dispatching of the last two things standing in my way?"

"Mikael," Damon announced. "I believe he's a mutual friend of ours."

Klaus' eyes flashed and Damon also felt the heat from Buffy. "What do you know of Mikael?"

At the same time, Buffy audibly sighed and felt what was a familiar annoyance toward the vampire. "What did you do?"

"Katherine and I found him. He knows you're here," Damon informed him.

Klaus looked at the two opponents between him, and started to flash away, but Buffy grabbed him. "Damon, go," she commanded.

Klaus glared at the tiny blond holding him in place. She was strong, he'd give her that. She'd learned her lesson and had twice the grip on him from before. Damon opened his mouth to protest against the order she gave him, but she cut him off, "Seriously, go before I strike up a deal with my soon to be best frenemeny forever and we both let you know how frustrating you can be."

Damon thought about staying, mostly for the sheer joy of pissing off the two parties in front him, but Elena was waiting and that was his priority. He flashed away and let the two more stinging pains in his ass work out whatever they needed to work out to get out of his town.

"Well you've certainly piqued my curiosity, love," Klaus told her once Damon was out of earshot. "I'll give you three minutes before I'm bored."

"Generous," Buffy deadpanned. She let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You made me for a slayer, which means you're already more in know of the other things that go bump in the night than the others around here."

"Demons. Messy business. I steer clear unless I need something from them. And as there is currently nothing the demonic community can help me with, I fail to see what kind of deal you seem to think you can strike with me. Natural enemies and all that, I'm sure you understand."

"And things are going to start being a lot messier without your cooperation. Your little hybrid releasing spell had some unintended consequences. Congrats on the whole new species things, by the way, Giles is pretty eager to meet you."

Klaus frowned at the information. This slayer was certainly chattier than the last one he had encountered. "So my spell got the attention of the council."

"And what makes a slayer want to check out a small town in middle of no where Virginia? The town festivals?"

"My spell created a portal," Klaus deduced.

"Now he's getting it!"

Klaus tapped his finger against his chin. "While that is very interesting, I'm still not seeing what this has to do with me. Or why I shouldn't be happy that this sleepy little burg is about to be a demon fest. After all, a little distraction is just going to make it easier for me to abscond with my doppelganger."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to that whole mysterious villain thing? I'm offering you an open ended, call upon the full weight of the slayer deal and you have to be an ass about it?"

"You hadn't actually gotten to that part, love," Klaus pointed out.

"I believe I just did. A little blood from you, a little blood from your doppelganger, we close the hellmouth, we're in your debt."

"And this is so important that you're willing to strike a deal of this magnitude with a mysterious villain as you call me?"

Buffy dropped her arms and squared her shoulders as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes."

Klaus smirked. "And you won't stop me from taking my doppelganger when this is over?"

"I won't," Buffy replied, putting emphasis on the _I._

Klaus noted what she did, but did not comment on it. "And who am I making this deal with?"

"Buffy Summers, original slayer of the International Watcher's Council."

Klaus instead stuck out his hand. "Deal."

* * *

"A deal?" Xander exclaimed.

"For the greater good, shades of grey, blah blah blah," Buffy replied. "He's a sociopathic hybrid of which has not been seen in nature before, but he's corporeal so we've got that on our side."

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "You made an open-ended deal with said sociopathic hybrid. I believe that's what everyone is getting stuck on."

"We were about to lose him, Damon found Mikael."

"Rogue vampire killer that spanned the centuries Mikael?" Willow asked. "The one desiccated by witches? Is he insane?"

Buffy shrugged. "He's in love."

"So yes," Xander replied. "Those pesky immortal vampires, always falling in love with teenage girls. Oh, their antics!"

"Xander, that's enough," Giles reprimanded. Xander ducked his gaze.

The jingling of the bell at the front door cut the awkward silence short and a teenage brunette walked in. "Excuse me, is this the magic shop?"

Giles put on his warmest smile and opened his arms slightly. "It is. What can we help you with today?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Is this a real magic shop, or a novelty thing to sell to tourists?"

Willow stood up at this time. "It depends on what you're looking for. We don't do love potions or anything like that. We focus on spells connecting with nature and the spirits."

The relief was palpable on the girl's face. "I need a spell to… I don't know, you'll think I'm crazy," she finished with a sigh.

"Try us," Buffy said.

The younger girl looked at the people in front of her, clearly apprehensive, but then finally spit out, "I need a spell to get rid of ghosts."

Willow's smile brightened. "Oh, that's easy! Are you looking to banish the spirit to another realm or just looking to send it back to whence it came? Is it a poltergeist or just hiding your keys around the house? Can you see it?"

Buffy laughed slightly. "I think you're overwhelming the poor girl, Wil." She turned to address the girl. "Is this your first spell?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I've done some pretty heavy stuff, but my Grams' grimoire is vague on how to get rid of a ghost."

"Your Grams wouldn't happen to be Shelia Bennett, would she?" Giles interjected.

The girl shifted into a slightly defensive pose, crossing her arms over her chest and taking an unconscious step back. "How did you know that?"

"She happened to be a consultant for my business a long time ago. We learned a lot of invaluable information from her about the Original line and elemental magic," Giles gently explained. "She was a good woman. I was sorry to hear of her passing. I was never able to meet her personally, but my colleagues always had wonderful things to say about her. You must be her granddaughter, Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked back tears as she took in all the stranger said to her. The younger man in the room stood up from his chair and offered it to her, which she graciously accepted. Her mind was spinning; there was so much her Grams' had yet to teach her, to tell her about. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rupert Giles, these are my colleagues Buffy, Willow, and Xander. Would you care for some tea?"

"Laying off the scotch since Alaric isn't here?" Buffy teased.

Giles gave her a Look. "And because I do believe in the states it is still improper to offer a teenager alcohol," he deadpanned.

"Are you hunters like Mr. Saltzman?" Bonnie interrupted, then immediately regretted when there were four pairs of eyes on her.

"Not exactly," Xander began.

"We have been working with him on a project that needed our attention," Willow continued. "Something a little witchy, a little slayer-y."

Bonnie narrowed her eyebrows. "Slayer-y?"

Buffy sat down next to the teen and asked, "How much do you know about the supernatural?"

"Too much, probably."

Willow exchanged a glance with Giles, and then sat down on the other side of the girl. "Magic is in your blood. I can feel it. Can you feel me?"

Bonnie nodded. There was a glow around the redhead that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was there, almost imperceptible. Power rolled off her.

Willow nodded encouragingly. "I can help you. You have a lot of power in you, swirling around and chaotic. If you want, I can help you harness it, so you don't accidentally hurt anyone."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not on purpose, of course. But that much energy without training can be intoxicating, and also terrible. Trust me." Willow paused to gauge the girl's reaction, then continued, "I'd love to help you. Banish a ghost, reverse a vampire's invitation-" Bonnie's eyebrows shot up at that "-and anything else you want help with. Make sure the yellow brick road is leading you down the path to Glenda."

"Is that why you're here, to help me?"

Buffy leaned forward uneasily. "Not exactly."

"But a perk!" Willow added.

Giles brought his tea back to the table. "What did your Grams tell you about other supernatural beings other than vampires and witches?"

Bonnie was suddenly starting to feel overwhelmed. She was just here for ingredients to get rid of Anna, not learn anything more about the supernatural. She was already too involved with Elena's vampire drama, and that was enough, thank you. "I think you have the wrong person."

Xander shrugged and Willow got up. Giles reached behind himself and produced a book. "This should have the spell you're looking for," he said gently, pushing it across the table to her.

Willow came back with a few ingredients and put them in a bag for her. "These should be the ingredients you need for the spell. But don't be afraid to reach out. We're just here to help."

Bonnie quickly put the stuff in her backpack. "How much do I owe you?"

"On the house," Willow replied.

"Anya would have a fit," Buffy whispered to Xander, who just gave her pained smile in response.

"Thank you," Bonnie mumbled before hurrying out of the shop, breathing erratically.

It was only the next day that the bells jingled again and Bonnie ran in with two other teenage girls. "We need help."


	5. Ghost Town

A/N: This takes place after Buffy season 7 in the indiscriminate future and starts between TVD season 2 and 3. Anything taken from Buffy after season 7 is AU from the comics. I'm aware they happened, I don't care.

A/N2: Ugh this was so hard to write. It's basically a filler chapter that I decided to somehow tie in with one of my least favorite TVD episode? Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be a decade until I update again.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW own TVD. Title inspiration comes from the Karen Elson song of the same name "The Truth is in the Dirt." Chapter title comes from "Ghost Town" by The Specials.

* * *

The only person at the front of the store was Xander. He'd be hesitant about manning the store – Anya had always been the face of the Magic Box (1.0), and even if she hadn't, spells weren't exactly his thing. Buffy had mentioned something about a meeting but was unclear if it was a meeting about her potential position as a sub at Mystic Falls High or if it was vamp related. Giles and Willow were in the back, discussing The Spell and all lunar related materials (there was a globe, Xander tuned out after it was brought out). So he was unprepared for three panting teenagers to burst through the door, panting about needing help.

"Willow," he yelled to the back.

"We messed up the spell," Bonnie panted. "The ghosts are everywhere now."

"Giles!" Xander yelled louder.

The blonde teenager sighed loudly. "This is no use, Bonnie. I don't know why you dragged us to this weird herbal shop, they can't give us any more answers than your Gram's grimoire."

"WILLOW!" Xander yelled, more frantic than before. He looked at the three girls before him, as best as he could. "This really isn't my thing. I'm more of the 'man of action' guy."

"Xander, what is so –" Willow cut herself off as she came up from the basement with a dusty tome in hand, "Oh hello. Bonnie, I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Bonnie cast her eyes to the ground. "I screwed up the spell."

Willow closed the book she was reading. "I doubt that. It was a simple manifestation spell to help along the spirit that was still tethered to this world."

"Then there are a lot of spirits still roaming around," the blonde groused.

All eyes were cast to the teens. Bonnie still looked ashamed, she couldn't meet the redheaded witches gaze. "All the spirits of the vampires and people that have died here are back."

Giles took that moment to emerge from the basement. "That simply can't be. I'm not denying your power, but the ingredients we gave you just don't have the energy for one than one poltergeist."

Bonnie still refused to make their eyeline. "I told you I screwed up."

Willow and Giles shared uneasy glances with each other. Xander held up his hands. "I'm done with talismans, after the dancing, I haven't touched anything ever."

"The Original Witch did mention a talisman," the brunette offered.

"Original Witch?" Willow replied with a frown.

Giles took off his glasses to clean. "Tell us everything."

* * *

To say that today was weird was an understatement. Buffy's spider senses were going haywire, and it was confirmed by the slayers patrolling the city limits – something seriously weird(er) was going on in Mystic Falls.

She had barely been able to make it through her interview with the principal of the high school. It felt like she was back in Sunnydale, with evil lurking all around her. It was a presence she hadn't felt in ages, even in Cleveland which was a certified Hellmouth.

"What's crackin', B?" Faith had asked when she picked up the Facetime.

"I know it's the middle of the night," Buffy started, but continued when Faith waved her off. It had taken time, but her fellow original slayer had become her closest confidant. "There's something rotten in the state of Denmark."

Faith laughed. "Must be you. Everything is just peachy on the other side of the world."

"Nothing is ever just peachy when Spike and Angel are involved," Buffy replied in a deadpan voice.

"Green is a bad look on you, B," Faith chided. "Besides, if I were gettin' chummy with your old bf's, would I really be answering your Facetime and looking forward to the update on mini Hellmouth?"

Buffy sighed. "I made a deal with a thousand year old Original hybrid and am seriously regretting it. Please tell me you're at least doing some good for the world."

"Saving puppies and children, all in a day's work. Is he at least cute?"

"In a sociopathic, might have to lose the battle to win the war sort of way."

"So just your type?"

"That's not funny."

"Yes, it is. So spill the deets, are we looking at opening up another Slayer HQ in bumfuck nowhere? Please tell me this place at least has a decent bar."

Buffy smiled at this. She could always count on her sister slayer to make her laugh, even in the most dire of situations. "Terrible bar, and hopefully we get this closed down in the next week. Where are you anyway?"

Faith panned her phone around the cemetery she was currently stationed in. "Demon central. Waiting for the Bozak demon to emerge. Isn't stakeout the most boring? All wait and no play makes Faith a dull girl."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "So no weird spidey senses?"

"You goin' nuts over there?"

"The least of it."

There was a crashing in the distance. "Action news at 4, keep me posted, after this demon becomes a relic, I'm here to help," Faith replied

"Thanks," Buffy said to the beep as Faith disconnected from the Facetime. At least that was reassuring, whatever was causing her to be on high alert was located to her immediate proximity. Her elation was short lived however, when she received a phone call from a panicked Alaric. "He was kidnapped by who?"

* * *

"So the Original Witch has power over a talisman that is creating all the spirits with unfinished business to appear due to your spell?" Willow surmised.

Bonnie nodded. "But we don't even know what this talisman is."

"I fear that is the least of our concerns," Giles replied. "I'm afraid you are just the catalyst in this. If this witch has as much power as you say, she was just waiting for a spell to hold on to so she could distract us. But from what?"

"But what if the spell could do something good? Like save Stefan?" the brunette – Elena – offered up.

"Is one soul worth the countless destruction wrought upon the masses?" Giles mused.

"A classic trolley problem scenario," Xander mused. All eyes turned to him. "What, hours of research and you think I haven't remembered anything?"

Buffy burst through the doors at this time. "Guys, there's something seriously weird going on in – vampire –"

Willow nodded. "That does seem to be the general consensus."

"No, I mean that's a vampire." She nodded to the other blonde sitting with the two girls.

Caroline widened her eyes in fear. "How did you know? Is it because I've gotten too pale? I try to get as much sun as I can."

"Caroline is a good vampire," Elena said, getting up to position herself in between her friend and the newcomer. "How did you know what she is?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "It's a skill. Hello, Bonnie. Friends of yours?"

Bonnie also got up to put herself between the slayer and her friend. "She is."

Buffy lowered the stake she hadn't even consciously grabbed. Today was getting weirder and weirder. She was starting to hate this town. "I guess this isn't anything more than whatever else this town has thrown at me."

Xander cleared his throat. "Hey, Buff. How did your interview go?"

"It went okay. I'm feeling a little off kilter today. Bonnie, no offense but I thought we'd scared you off with our come to the side of the light speech."

Bonnie sighed. "I messed up the spell."

"She didn't mess it up," Willow quickly interjected. "It just might have had some unforeseen consequences."

"But at least we remember our names!" Xander supplied. After Giles gave him a look and Willow looked down, he amended, "Are we not joking about that yet?"

"Probably never," Giles replied dryly.

"Well you know what they say, time plus tragedy."

"Maybe now is not the time part of the equation?" Buffy interjected. "Alaric called me, Damon was kidnapped by one of these things, and while I can't exactly say I'm leaping to help him, he's our reluctant protagonist in all this, so maybe we can get to getting on this whole ghost supernatural thing?"

"Damon's been kidnapped?" Elena gasped. "I've been so caught up with saving Stefan."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. Willow didn't miss it and gave her a small head shake, they'd circle back to that later. It seemed that maybe, despite Damon's best efforts to keep her anonymous, they'd found their mysterious doppelganger.

"So to recap, you did a spell, your Grams appeared and told you that this Original Witch was doing some mojo on the other side, and to find a mysterious talisman that could break the spell?" Willow summed up, more for the benefit of Buffy.

"It's a necklace," Caroline supplied, still eyeing the other blond that had come in stakes blazing.

Elena looked down, and then at her friends. "I think Anna stole it."

Bonnie face crumbled slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. "You should talk to Jeremy."

Willow sensed teen angst. Supernatural triangle? Been there, done that. "Or, we could just do a quick locating spell."

"But the Original –"

"I'm stronger," Willow cut off confidently.

Giles nodded and started to gather the supplies. "Bonnie, come with us to the back. We'll need a strong connection to the necklace to find it."

"It was my necklace," Elena supplied helpfully.

"Right, Bonnie and Elena come with Willow and I to the back, Buffy and Xander, gather some weapons, we'll want to move quickly once we locate this talisman."

Caroline stared uneasily at the two strangers she was to be left up front with. "I'll come too."

Buffy smiled genially. "Why don't you help us gather up weapons? It helps to have a fighter on the front lines, especially someone with your how to guide to this brave new world of ours."

"Oh, I'm not a fighter. I don't even… kill people," Caroline mumbled as she watched her two friends go to the back.

Xander jumped in. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Xander, and this is Buffy."

"I'm Caroline."

"I don't usually come in guns blazing." At Xander's look, Buffy amended. "I mean, sometimes I do, but most of the time I don't. Especially when I'm still trying to get my bearings in this town. We just learned about this whole other vampire species, and trying to figure out who's good and who's bad, and who had a soul and who needs to be staked. It's been a real fun puzzle."

Caroline smiled at her, seemingly put at a little more ease at Buffy's babbling. "Tell me about it. Like, one minute you're in a hospital bed and the next minute your best friend's evil twin is smothering you with a pillow and boom! Monster."

"That's all it takes?" Buffy asked, intrigued. "That's so interesting."

"To become a vampire? Yeah. You have to die with vampire blood in your system."

"And there's no weird, definitely not sexy blood sharing first?" Xander asked.

Caroline gave him a look. "I think it depends on the vampire. Not that I've ever done that," she quickly added. "I drink from blood bags. And animals sometimes. Rabbit and deer? Definitely better when I was human."

"One day you're a normal girl," Buffy mused.

"And the next day you're not," Caroline finished.

The two blonds shared a small smile.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I think I prefer these vampires to the evil undead with the grr faces we're usually dealing with," Xander said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who hasn't had to deal with their super speed yet."

"I hate to be the elephant in the room, but," Caroline gestured to herself. "Kind of standing right here."

Xander and Buffy caught eyes. "Sorry," Xander mumbled.

Caroline, starting to feel a little bit more confident that the other blond with the stake wouldn't use it on her, started to walk around the shop as Xander and Buffy continued to gather weapons. "So, there's other kinds of vampires?"

"It's kind of a shock to us too," Buffy admitted. "I've been fighting vampires since for longer than I care to say, but we just recently learned about your… species? I guess? Is that insulting?"

"I don't know." Caroline shrugged. "I haven't been a vampire for very long. I'm still learning about all this. What are the other vampires like?"

Buffy straightened up and leaned against the counter. "Soulless monsters," she replied honestly.

"Kind of like Klaus," Caroline muttered.

Buffy laughed. "Not exactly. From what I can figure out, your kind is made from magic. That's why you can use your nifty sun bling and why things from earth like vervain affect you. Klaus is old, but the term original is kind of a misnomer." Xander coughed and gave her a look. "I got a near perfect score on my SATs, mister." She shook her finger at him and turned back to address Caroline. "Our vampires are old. Not all of them, they like to create new ones like it's going out of style. But the origin is old. Biblical old. They were created from demons. When you become a vampire, you die. Your soul is gone and a demon inhabits you. You have the same memories, but it's not you. It's a demon wearing you as a suit. Some just want to eat people and live underground, some want world domination. It's kind of a crapshoot, to be honest. But they're evil. And I stop them."

"Have you ever met a not evil vampire?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied at the same time that Xander said, "No."

Buffy sighed. "It's possible for a vampire to get it's soul back. It's not easy, but possible. We've met two that have."

"I wouldn't exactly still call them not evil," Xander muttered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. From what I can tell, your species is still you, essentially. The years might give you a moral ambiguity, but I'll be honest, you're a lot more complex than our vampires. We know their intentions. I can't look at you or Damon or even Klaus and say that I fully know what motivates you."

Caroline fell silent at that as she contemplated what Buffy had told her. "I don't want to hurt people," she said quietly.

Buffy gave her a sad smile. "And that's where the unhelpful gray area comes in. I believe that you don't. And I wouldn't call you evil or a monster. I'd call you a girl who got dealt a crap hand."

Before Caroline could reply, the other four came up front from the back.

"The necklace is in the town square," Willow told them.

Xander jumped up and grabbed a stake. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some not so dead undead ass."

* * *

They decided to split up. Caroline and Bonnie went straight to the witch house. Willow and Giles agreed to meet them there after they got supplies. Buffy and Xander escorted Elena to the town square where Jeremy was. Elena ran ahead to talk to her brother while Buffy and Xander stayed behind.

"Was our life ever this dramatic?" Xander asked.

Buffy laughed. "No, I think it was worse. Sibling drama, boyfriend drama, ghosts? That was just a Tuesday in Sunnydale."

"And now look at us. Old, dried up, advising the future generation on how to fight vampires and stop the world from ending."

"Watch who you're calling old."

"Face it, Buff," Xander continued. "We're all Gileses now."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved her best friend. "I think Giles would take offense to that."

Elena walked away from her brother, who was now standing with different petite brunette and looking conflicted.

"I have to go do something," she told them sadly after she hung up the phone, presumably to Bonnie.

"We'll walk you there," Buffy told her.

Elena started to protest, but Buffy cut her off. "No arguing. This isn't exactly a safe time to be wandering the streets."

"You sound like Damon," Elena muttered.

"Don't ever tell him I said so, but he's right."

"Are you the vampire hunter he was complaining about?" Elena asked her as they walked towards the jail.

Buffy snorted. "Something like that."

"What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

"We got wind something big went down a few months ago. And that it triggered something else, something we're here to stop."

"You're here to stop Klaus?"

"Not exactly," Buffy began uneasily. "The spell that he did created a rift."

"A portal to hell," Xander supplied helpfully.

Elena's eyes widened. "A what? Is that why Bonnie's spell went haywire?"

Buffy glared at Xander. "No, we think that might be something else. I won't lie, this rift could be serious. But luckily we're like the supernatural ass kicking A-Team."

"But you could stop Klaus."

"I could. But not until I get what I need from him."

Elena stopped in front of the jail and chewed on her lip. "He hurts people. He's hurt everyone I care about. He killed my aunt and almost killed me, and Stefan –" she cut herself off. "He hurts people."

"I understand," Buffy told her sympathetically.

"Uh, Buff? Hate to halt this Explanation Train while it's gathering steam, but we have some friends coming to join the party," Xander interrupted.

"Is this where you're going?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the jail in front of them. Elena nodded. "Come by the Magic Shoppe tomorrow, I'll explain everything." She took the crossbow off the halter strapped to her back. "Right now I've got to show some ghosts that what's dead should stay that way."

Elena nodded. She started into the building, but turned around to see Buffy stalking up to a few tomb vampires making their way to them. She waited long enough to see Buffy shoot one with her crossbow and easily deflect a punch from another before walking in to see Lexi and Stefan.


	6. Turn Into Earth

A/N: This takes place after Buffy season 7 in the indiscriminate future and starts between TVD season 2 and 3. Anything taken from Buffy after season 7 is AU from the comics. I'm aware they happened, I don't care.

A/N2: Once I got over that hump, it's like my energy has been renewed! Two updates in a week? Literally unheard of. This chapter is shorter, but I had to get it out. We're getting closer to the finish line. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and the CW own TVD. Title inspiration comes from the Karen Elson song of the same name "The Truth is in the Dirt." Chapter title comes from "Turn into Earth" by The Yardbirds.

* * *

"What do you think they mean?"

Alaric had photos spread over the table in the Magic Shoppe. Giles was leaned over them, studying the pictures with great interest.

"It's ancient runes. And you said you found this under one of the properties in town?"

"Werewolf Manor, to be exact," Damon chimed in.

"An entire –"

Alaric cut him off. "Damon isn't being literal. One of the founding families of the town carries the werewolf gene."

"Call me old fashioned, but I prefer the old way to get turned into a werewolf. Boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy, boy turns out to be a wolfman in disguise and bites her," Xander mused.

Giles turned sharply at Xander. "That's quite enough. I think you have enough experience to realize that the supernatural world is vastly unexplored, especially by the limited scope of the former Watcher's Council."

"Ooh, you made dad mad," Damon sang.

"Why is he here? Doesn't he have a teenager to go all Edward Cullen on?"

Damon glared at Xander. "Why are you here? There isn't a ship missing a cabin boy somewhere?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with a pinched look on his face. Alaric refilled his tumbler and then gave Giles a generous top off as well. Damon held his glass out, but Alaric pointedly put the bottle back on the table."

"Ralph, Sam," Willow warned. "Punch out your time clock."

"Sorry, Willow," Xander mumbled.

"Can we get back on track?" Alaric asked in exasperation. Trying to get Damon to not bicker or flirt with anyone anywhere was a Sisyphean task sometimes. Especially when it was in relation to something that concerned imminent danger.

"That depends on what track you mean," Willow replied. "I'm not trying to say that we won't help you, but we did kind of come here all mission oriented. You know, party time Hellmouth fun times? There's a full moon in six days, and as long as I have all the components together, I can make sure the rift is sealed up and your town goes back to its normal amount of weirdness, and not the yearly apocalypse, slayer palooza kind."

"I don't think I'd mind a slayer here," Alaric muttered.

"Speaking of, where is your fearless leader?" Damon mused. "She's spunky."

Giles hesitated, before answering, "She's meeting with Klaus."

Damon nearly broke his glass he gripped it so hard. "Where? He's still in town?"

"Calm down, Bill Compton," Xander snarked. "Your girlfriend's safe. Buffy is just rendevouz'ing with one of our more crucial components. I swear, it's like you all want zombies and hell gods to go toe to toe with. Don't you have a movie theater or something to keep you entertained?"

"Keep it up, One-Eyed Willie," Damon threatened.

"I'm getting a headache," Willow muttered.

"Children," Giles reprimanded. "Focus, please. For the love of god."

"Buffy is trying to find a werewolf that Klaus hasn't turned into one of his hybrids for the last part of our spell, ok?" Willow snapped. "Is everyone on the same page? Vampire, werewolf, doppelganger, hybrid, witch, full moon. A little Latin thrown in and everyone goes back to their own supernatural drama. Easy peasy."

"Damon, I presume you're going to be the vampire?" Giles asked.

"Damn right I am. I'm not letting the doppelganger into Klaus's clutches. And frankly I'm not even sure that I trust you all."

"Yes, your doppelganger who is definitely not Elena," Xander replied solemnly.

Damon was in his face in a blur. "What did you say?"

Willow rolled her eyes. With a flick of her hand, Damon was flung back into a chair. "Sit," she commanded. "And stay."

Damon tried to move but found that he couldn't get up from the chair. "Can I at least move my hand to drink?"

With another wave of her hand, Willow let his right arm free. "Let no one forget that I'm generous," she chirped brightly. "Should we get a chart to get our plates in the air less in the air and more organized?"

* * *

To say Buffy wasn't enjoying her time with Klaus was an understatement. He'd fled town after Damon had threatened him with Mikael and had just sent her coordinates to a somehow even smaller town in the mountains of North Carolina to find him, with explicit instructions to come alone. If he'd noticed the other slayer Buffy had brought along to patrol the outskirts, ready to jump in at Buffy's command, he hadn't commented.

"Were you followed?" he'd asked her sharply when she showed up at the cabin he was holed up in, darting his eyes behind her.

She rolled her eyes so hard she thought they'd fall out of her head. "Yeah, I sent out a mass text and then lit up the neon sign that said, 'I'm going to go find Klaus, ask me where.'"

Now they were hiking through the Blue Ridge Mountains to some remote clearing that Klaus had told her was "just up ahead" four miles ago. He swore there was a werewolf pack that was getting ready for the upcoming full moon, and Buffy had to convince one of them to come with her to be part of a spell to stop a different small town in Virginia from becoming a hotspot for all things that went bump in the night. While also convincing Klaus not to turn said werewolf into a hybrid once that was over. Giles had given her the Council checkbook, just in case her rousing "do it for all things good" speech wasn't as convincing as she hoped it would be.

"Why is that you want to turn all these werewolves into hybrids?" she asked casually.

He gave her a condescending look. "A chance to become even more powerful versions of themselves, able to stop the painful transformation they must go through every month and become an immortal being? I'm giving them a chance to become more than they are, saving them. And yet I'm the villain."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "A regular Mother Theresa."

"You mock, love. But given the chance to become something more, wouldn't you take it?"

"A vampire slayer vampire? I think Blade did it better. Besides, no offense, but you don't strike me as the altruistic type. I'm sure creating a race of super powerful immortals has nothing to do with Mikael."

He was in her face in an instant. She didn't even blink. "You know nothing of Mikael, or of my intentions. Your council was ineffective in its creation, and it's just as useless now. I am helping you because Mystic Falls becoming a beacon for all of your demons is not in my best interest."

"And not because having a get out of jail free card with my ineffective, useless council is at all in your best interest," Buffy replied, before shoving him and sending him stumbling back several feet. "And I don't appreciate you getting all big bad hybrid in my face, especially when we are working for the same cause."

Klaus looked momentarily stunned before smirking at her. "You know, I did a little bit of research on you, love."

"Oh, do tell," Buffy said sarcastically as she brushed past him to continue on the trail. "I love a good story."

He fell in line beside her. "Longest slayer to ever live, thorn in the side of the council, died twice. Revolutionized the slayer line. You and I aren't that different, you know."

"Oh yes, the we aren't too different you and I line," she interjected.

"Just speaking in terms of our goals. We both took something that was supposed to be and changed it. Turned it on its head, created something different and even more powerful. How is me creating my hybrids any different than you turning all those girls into full blown slayers?" he asked thoughtfully. "You created an army, and I am doing the same."

"Mine isn't for selfish goals. An army to fight the forces of evil isn't exactly the same as one lonely hybrid trying to prove something."

"Who says I'm lonely?"

Buffy turned up to look him in the eye. "Aren't you? Immortality is a long time to be alone."

"I have my family."

"Word on the street is you keep them daggered and under your control."

"And which little birdie told you of this tale?"

"You have your sources, I have mine. You think you're the only one that has been doing research? Lore on the so-called originals is hard to come by, I'm assuming your doing with the whole fake prophecy thing. But there are whispers and rumors. And maybe I have sources that have known your family from eons ago."

Klaus' face nearly lit up as she said that. "So it's true. The legendary vampire slayer prefers to keep company with the darkness she swore to fight. Tell me, love, did you really shag Angelus so hard he turned evil again? That must have been one hell of a –"

He was cut off by Buffy's scythe against his neck as he was pressed up to a tree. "Slut shaming? It's the 21st century, old man. I'd love to test my theory that all so called immortal beings can survive having their heads chopped off. So by all means, keep talking."

Klaus tried to move the blade from his throat, but it burned him. "Well this is a new development," he murmured. He tried for the blade handle and had the same result.

"Slayers only, no annoying hybrids allowed," Buffy sang at him, but her eyes remained cold. "If you're done talking about my sex life, can we continue? I can feel we're close, and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can gather my people and put this in the rearview."

Klaus eyed the scythe with renewed interest. "Except for my one time all access pass," he murmured.

Buffy glared at him. "Gross."

"My get out of jail free card, love," Klaus corrected, his eyes sparkling at her. "Your offer, remember? Do get your mind of the gutter."

Buffy slowly lowered her scythe. "I can totally understand why everyone is trying to kill you."

Klaus dusted himself off and made a mental note not to underestimate her strength again. "Price to pay for power, love. I'm not the only living legend around here with a bounty on their head."

Buffy didn't reply but continued on ahead.

In the end, a werewolf named Charles was the one to volunteer (to the tune of $10,000) to come help them break the spell. As she lead him away from his pack, Klaus hung behind.

"I have business to attend to," he told her.

"Do I have your word that you'll be back by the full moon?" she asked him.

He smirked at her again. "Cross my heart."

Buffy wanted to stop him, to keep him from tearing apart this pack and ruining countless people's lives. But the greater good outweighed the current evil. It was an unfortunate part of being a leader that she had grown accustomed to in her years as Slayer in Charge.

"What is he going to do?" Charles asked her as they started their long journey back down the mountain.

Buffy sighed and changed the subject. "Why don't you tell me about your family? And also please don't tell me you're one of those guys that just has to be in charge of the radio, we have a long road trip ahead of us."

She pretended she couldn't hear the first neck snap.

Two days later it all went to hell again.


End file.
